


"Bad Person"

by HesTheKingOfSomewhere



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Cheating, M/M, One Shot, as in jack is a serial cheater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesTheKingOfSomewhere/pseuds/HesTheKingOfSomewhere
Summary: Jack Kelly is a bad person, he can't seem to stay faithful to his partners, so he's sworn off of dating to protect the people he genuinely cares about. It worked with Race and Crutchie, but will it work with the new kid?





	"Bad Person"

Jack Kelly knew he was a bad person. He checked off almost every sin on the list: pride, envy, wrath, greed, lust. Especially lust. That was his main problem, and that was why he considered himself a bad person. It wasn’t the fact that he- what was the phrase?- “lies with man as he lies with women”, it was that he found he couldn’t stick to just one person at a time. No matter how beautiful his partner, someone else was always catching his eye. No, his issue wasn’t with his sexuality, it was with his lust for more. Jack knew that it was a problem, that he couldn’t keep cheating on his partners, he felt horrible about it, and yet, there he was, flirting with every attractive person that walked down the street. Some might say he had too much love in his heart, and some might say that he was a slut, most would agree that he simply didn’t seem to respect the people he was in relationships with. Jack was open to all sides of the story. He knew of people who had found solutions to similar problems; bringing another into the relationship or letting one of the people date outside of their partner, but Jack wasn’t sure he was down for that. He was raised on monogamy, as was every person he had dated; although, look how that was turning out. Everytime Jack ended a romance due to his inability to keep it in his pants, he swore that he would never get into another relationship, and yet within a few months there would be another unfortunate guy or gal. He hated himself for what he was doing, and yet it kept happening, which is why he considered himself a bad person. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about his partners, in fact, he rarely told them about the incidents in order to prevent any lasting trust issues, it was that Jack had a hard time saying no, the other person was always too attractive and he was too easy. Jack had quickly learned that the only way to stay with someone you loved, was to be their friend. If he wanted someone to stay around, he’d become their friend, and bury any feelings he held for them, like he had with Crutchie and Race, he had fallen in love with both of them upon first meeting the boys, and had gone on to suppress those feelings until they were practically brothers. His thought it to be a fool-proof strategy, or at least he did before he met David Jacobs.

 

As soon as David walked into the circulation yard, Jack had his eyes on him. He seemed smart, if not clever, and by gosh was he handsome. He stared wide-eyed at the new kid, barely noticing the other newsies until Race interrupted his daydream .

“You okay there, Jackie boy?” the younger newsie asked over his newspaper.

“Oh, yeah, totally, what?” Jack said, completely distracted by the handsome newcomer. Race raised an eyebrow, reminding Jack of his history with relationships.

“What? No, I’m not going to date ‘im. I’m just… admirin’ him… from afar. There’s nothin’ wrong wi’ that.” 

It did not work out like that. Jack couldn’t stop himself from getting involved when David was short changed by Weisel, and couldn’t stop himself from striking an alliance with David’s younger brother. Pretty soon they were selling papes side by side, Jack teaching Dave tips and tricks, and pulling him away from Snyder when he got too close. The more time they spent together, the more Jack fell for Davey, and the more he knew he couldn’t break his heart.

 

“Crutchie, he’s too pretty. What am I suppose’ to do?” Jack was laying face down in his “penthouse”, pining to Crutchie about the boy he had spent the entire day with. Crutchie was used to it, Jack came home every second day with a new face to lament about. He didn’t mind either that Jack was into boys as well as girls, most of the newsies were. At that age people would take what they could get, and everyone understood that ratting out a fellow newsie had huge consequences.

“I dunno? Make a date wit’ ‘im like a normal person?” Crutchie barely looked up from his book. Jack groaned.

“We both know why I can’t do that. He’s too good, I don’t wanna hurt ‘im.”

“You could always just, y’know, not cheat on ‘im.”

“I know! I just don’t trust myself, too risky. I’m just going to make ‘im a friend and push down those feelings. Like I did wit’ you ‘n’ Specs ‘n’ Race ‘n’ Finch.”

“What?”

“What?”

 

The strike found Jack and David spending more and more time together, and Jack was finding it harder and harder to repress his feelings. Everytime Jack thought he had successfully marked the other boy down as a friend, David would make a clever comment, flash Jack a smile, or just laugh. Jack fell particularly hard for Davey’s laugh, it was crisp and made his eyes gleam like jewels. David seemed to be leaning equally into Jack; any of the newsies could see that the two were head over heels for each other. They were near inseparable during work hours, and often found together after selling hours ended. Despite how clear their interest in the other was, any time Jack was asked what was going on between the two of them, he insisted they were just close pals, and not “close pals” like Blink and Mush, but just friends. Davey would be lying if he said that didn’t sting a bit, but he knew how Jack really felt about him, he wasn’t exactly subtle. Jack’s admiration was written plainly across his face whenever he looked at David. David just thought Jack was hesitant about his feelings, perhaps he had never fallen for a guy before. 

David tested Jack’s feelings one day at Jacobi’s. They had gathered between editions, discussing strategies for the next strike event, drinking water, and just generally having a good time. Hidden by the table and the commotion in the room, David reached over and grabbed Jack’s hand. He received a quick glance and a brief smile from the action and best of all, Jack did not move his hand away. In fact, at one point that evening, David removed his hand to do something, only to have Jack take it back a few moments later, confirming for David that the feelings were indeed mutual. Things were looking good for Davey Jacobs.

 

Jack’s plan to put Davey in the friend zone were failing, and Jack found himself unable to repress his feelings for the other boy. He couldn’t help but take Davey’s hand under the table, or throw his arm around him while they were walking down the street. Despite his best efforts, Jack knew he was showing too much interest in the boy, and yet he couldn’t stop. They were getting dangerously close now, and Jack knew he would have to pull back soon, before David got hurt. When David suddenly kissed Jack one evening on the rooftop, Jack knew he was too far gone, there was no going back to the friend zone now. He ended the kiss perhaps later than he should have, shoving Davey away after a few moments hesitation. Things only deteriorated from there.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- I thought-” David stammered, shocked at Jack’s rejection. Jack could only stare at him, completely lost for words. David backed away, turning towards the door.

“I have to go.” Davey ran out, clearly embarrassed. As soon as the door closed, Jack regained his ability to think. His first thoughts were just a string of curse words. How could he have let things get to this point? Jack kicked a piece of litter across the rooftop. He had clearly failed in his plan to make David just a friend, and his feelings for the boy had not diminished. He wanted nothing more to return to that brief kiss, to pursue a relationship with David, but he still couldn’t trust himself. He didn’t want to hurt Davey anymore than he had by pushing him away. The only solution, to stop himself from the temptation of David, was to push him away further.

Jack spent the next week avoiding David, instead spending time with Katherine, who really was quite helpful organizing some of the logistics of the strike. Of course, the whole strike thing made it difficult to ignore David entirely, but anytime David looked in his direction Jack turned away. Katherine did not seem to notice any anonymity between the two, but instead was focused on organizing the rally. David was also very focused on the task at hand, unlike Jack, who was very much a mess. He spent their entire meeting either staring at Katherine or staring at the ground. David left the meeting first, collecting Les from a card game and heading home without another word. 

“Are you nervous about the rally?” Katherine asked, leaning across the table towards Jack.

“Of course, I ain’t never done anythin’ like this before.” Jack shrugged “I’m sure it’ll work out though, we’s smart kids, and wit’ you helpin’ us. Pulitze’ ain’t never gunna stop us.”

Katherine smiled and hopped up on the table, sitting just beside Jack. He didn’t seem to notice their proximity.

“So, what happens after the rally? What’s your plan if you guys win?”

“Can’t speak for the other boys, but I’m headin’ west. Off to Santa Fe wit’ me. I got’s no reason to stick around here.”

“Are you sure you have no reason to stick around?” Katherine grabbed Jack’s hand and looked deep into his eyes. He sighed.

“Well, I guess I’d miss Dave.” Jack said, not quite noticing Katherine’s hand holding his. “And all the guys, Crutchie, Racer, Romeo, you, Albert. But Santa Fe’s the dream, no more papes, no more strikes, no more sleepin’ on the streets.”

“You’d miss me?”

“‘Course, we’s friends.” Jack smirked “Ya can’t go through some’in like this together ‘n not end up friends.”

“Just... friends?” Katherine trailed her free hand down Jack’s arm and leaned closer to him, their faces mere inches apart. Jack was astounded.

“Yeah? What are you- Oh. Oh my God. I’m so sorry, Kath, I’m not-” Jack drew his hands back and chuckled nervously. “I didn’t realise you felt that way.”

Katherine’s face turned red, but she tried to pretend she wasn’t embarrassed.

“I didn’t think I was being subtle. Please don’t tell me you’re one of those who only runs around with other boys” She her hair behind her ears.

“I’m not, I mean, girls, boys, I’m not usually picky but… I’m sorry, I’m not interested.”

“It’s David, isn’t it?” Katherine laughed, Jack was once again shocked. “I’m not blind. Even when you’re ignoring him, you still make non-stop puppy eyes at him.” Jack stammered some objection. “So, why aren’t you with him?”

“I’m not good enough for him.” Jack confessed.

“Bullshit. You started this strike to help tons of kids, everything I’ve seen you do has been selfless, courageous, and brave. So tell me, why aren’t you with him?”

“Truth is, I don’t wanna hurt ‘im. I’m no good at relationships, I don’t stick around long enough, I lose focus on my partner and they end up hurt. I don’t want that for Davey, he’s too good for that.”

“Well, judging from the fact that you completely missed, and earnestly rejected my flirting, and from how hard you are trying to protect him, I’d say that you two would end up perfectly fine. You obviously care about him more than you probably should, if you truly love him you’ll have no problem keeping your promises. I wouldn’t want David hurt either, but from what I hear you’ve only had eyes for him since you two met. If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out, but you’ll never know unless you try.” Katherine explained. Jack understood what she was trying to tell him, and he almost believed her. “Frankly, he seemed hurt already. If that’s what you were trying to avoid by not dating him you’ve failed.”

“So what do I do?”

“Go talk to him for goodness sake!” Katherine exclaimed “Whining to me about this won’t solve anything! So, go! Chase after him! Have a romantic scene on a fire escape or something!”

Jack all but ran out of the room, pausing just a moment in the door frame to thank Katherine profusely, and then continuing on the familiar path to the Jacob’s apartment. It was dark by the time he got there, but the warm glow coming through the apartment windows. Not wanting to disturb the entire family, Jack followed Katherine’s suggestion and climbed up the fire escape. It took David a few minutes to notice Jack’s presence, something inside of him had been preventing him from knocking.

“Jack? Is something wrong? What are you doing here?” The concern written across David’s face was so removed from the actual matter at hand that Jack could help but smile.

“I’m here to see you.” Jack moved away from the window and patted the fire escape beside him. “Come sit.”

Davey’s exit from the window was not graceful, but given Jack’s new found permission to fall in love with the boy, he found it incredibly endearing. He couldn’t help but notice that David was drawn into himself, knees to chest, trying not to touch Jack despite the very close proximity. The air wafting in from the window smelt of soup and fresh bread, and Jack felt a pang of jealousy and hunger, but also one of hope and comfort.

“I’m sorry about the other day on the rooftop. I think you misunderstood.”

“I know, you don’t have to apologize. I’m the one who made assumptions. You’re not interested, I got it.” David looked disheartened, resting his forehead on his knees.

“That’s what you misunderstood. I am interested, Davey.” He perked his head up at that, his astounded face causing Jack’s heart to skip a beat. “I have been interested since the moment I first laid eyes on you, I’ve just been too… too scared to admit it. An’- an’ I tried to push it down: how I felt ‘bout you, but I couldn’t. So, instead, I pushed you away, an’ I’m sorry for that.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I get it. It’s not always easy to come to terms with feelings, especially when they’re for a boy-”

“It’s more than that, I’s been with fellas before. I’m just scared about breaking your heart.”

“You could never break my heart.” Davey gave Jack a pure smile and grabbed his hands, warming him to the core. 

“You’s right.” Jack whispered, and he meant it with his whole being. His hand slipped around David’s jaw, his thumb running over the soft skin of his cheekbone. He slowly leaned in, as did his partner, until they united in a sweet kiss. Everything about the kiss was slow, sure, steady, they were both confident in their actions and knew they had all the time in the world. It was everything the kiss on the rooftop was supposed to be, but with the knowledge that they would be there for each other, no matter what. Jack didn’t ever want another pair of lips touching his own if they didn’t belong to David Jacobs.

 

Jack Kelly knew he was bad person. He stole, he lied, he fought, he liked men, he swindled, he exemplified everything The Church claimed to be evil, but, he was also kind, generous, brave, fair, and above all, he loved David Jacobs, and that would never make him a bad person.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is lowkey controversial lol.


End file.
